Daisan no Kagi
by Divine Knight Leonis
Summary: yay! third keyweilder unveiled! or chosen- wooh - key unlocks? my house? lol


Strand of love  
chap. 1  
  
Here is a tale of great fantasy, wonder and power. A girl was chosen to wield the powers of the light. Little does she know of it, and the world will respond to her powers once they have fully awakened. There of course is the enemy every man fears. They dwell in our shadows and posses innocent people. Her duty is to destroy the darkness and to set free the souls enslaved by the darkness. So my tale begins here in a little white house with a black roof.  
"Unh." I groaned as I dropped off my bed. My alarm clock fell off my drawer and onto my face. "Owwww!" I exclaimed as it landed on my face. I opened my eyes to find that I was late for school. "Takeshi!" I hollered as I walked down the hall. "Have you been playing with my clock again?!" I asked him as I arrived at his room. "Takeshi, are you listening?!" I said throwing a pillow at his face.  
"Geese, what's your problem?" He asked.  
"You were playing around with my clock again weren't you?"  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
"Ahhhhh!!! This is the last straw!" I screamed. Then I went to the bathroom and came out five minutes later. I ran out the house and to school. "Stupid Takeshi!" I grumbled. "Always playing around with my clock again!" As I turned a corner, I saw them closing the gates to my school. "Oh, great! I gotta hurry!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran and made it through the gates. "Phew!" I said relieved.  
"Ahem." Said a voice behind me.  
"Yes?" I said turning around looking at one of the girls closing the gate.  
"You're late." She said.  
"What do you mean? The bell hasn't even rung yet!"  
"Right about." She said glancing at her watch. "Now." Then the bell rung.  
"Gah! I hate you!"  
"That will be a detention this afternoon." She said handing me a slip.  
I turned my back to her grumbling, "Who does she think she is? Making me wait there?" I walked to class enraged. I wanted to yell all my anger out. I entered the classroom and sat down.  
"Nice of you to join us, Hikaru." Miss Lyn said. "Open your grammar book to page 312, we are going over punctuation."  
"This is going to be a rough day." I said to myself.  
"Hey, Hikaru," said Akira's voice behind me. "Are you in detention again?" I nodded my head slightly. "I knew it. We're gonna be cleaning the gym."  
"Nasty." I whispered back.  
So the rest of the morning went on and second period passed and we had a break. Akira and I exited the building and went into the schoolyard where everyone was talking.  
"Hey, Hikaru, Wait up!" Yelled a voice behind us.  
"Hi, Kyoko." We said greeting her.  
"So," Kyoko said catching her breath. "Anything on the daily gossip?"  
"Well, for one sure thing, we have science next with that little pervert, Ryo." Akira said.  
"He's already picked on the Sakura girls." Kyoko said.  
"And we're next." I said.  
"Hikaru, You're known for your tantrums; so if he touches you anywhere you're just gonna punch him." Kyoko said. "Akira and I have thought over you being our body guard."  
"What?!" I screamed. "But I'm gonna get in trouble again! How could you?"  
"Well, you're the one who always acts tough, and protect other people from being picked on." Kyoko said. " Remember what happened in sixth grade?"  
"Umm.." I replied.  
"When a bully was picking on me, and you punched his face and made him say sorry?" Kyoko said.  
"And you made him cry? That was funny." Akira said.  
"Uhhh..no." I said in an uncertain voice.  
"How can a little pervert like Ryo scare you?" Kyoko asked.  
"Same question." I responded.  
"We are frail and weak. So pity us" Akira said laying her hand on my shoulder.  
As the time past, we continued talking about other things happening in our lives. As we entered the classroom shivers ran up and down my back just thinking of Ryo. We all took our seats and started discussing things about ecology.  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Ryo looking toward me with a huge grin. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. A few seconds later, he dropped his pencil. This was one of his tricks; he would pinch the girl's rump. He would drop his pencil, and he gets down and gets it. In that's time he'll hide behind a girl and pinch her butt. I didn't let him out of my site. I looked at him with fierce eyes. He backed away as fast as he could because he was afraid of me. He left us alone for the rest of the period.  
"Phew! What a relief!" I sighed. "I'm finally away from Ryo!" I said as we walked out the classroom. Suddenly, I felt someone slap my rear. I turned around to find that it was Ryo. "Ryo, You jerk!! Get back here!" I said chasing after him. I ran after Ryo as fast as I could, trying not to bump into anyone. I was gaining on him. I came closer and closer, and then I grabbed his collar and punched his stomach.  
"Ahhh!" Ryo scowled in pain. "You have some nerve to do that!"  
"Well, you deserve it!" I retorted.  
Ryo held his stomach for a while then a few minutes later, Ryo got up and charged at me with his fist. Fortunately, I dodged it.  
"Too slow." I said to him.  
"Argh! Shut up!" He said throwing another punch at me; I dodged it again.  
"Is that all you got." I said, He threw another punch at me directly aiming at my face. I blocked the punch with my hand. I held his fist in my hand and kicked his stomach, but before it reached his stomach, he caught my foot. There was a long pause after that. I set my foot free from his grasp and twisted his arm.  
"Unh, it hurts, stop it!" Ryo said.  
"Well, lay off of me and my friends!" I said to him.  
"Alright, alright! Whatever you say; just let me go!" He said.  
"Fine, just as long as you stop touching girls wherever you want." I said letting him go.  
"Ahem." Said a voice behind us. It was Miss Minako. "Let's have a chat, shall we."  
"Oh no." Ryo and I groaned.  
After our so called 'chat', Ryo and I had detention after school.  
"Oh, this is just what I need." I mumbled as I came to history class.  
"What happened?" Kyoko asked as I sat down. "I got in a fight with Ryo and Miss Minako caught us. Ryo and I have detention after school." Soon, History passed and lunch was on.  
"Unh, I'm so hungry!" Akira groaned rubbing her stomach.  
"As if that were a problem." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Why, what's wrong?" Akira asked.  
"I have detention with the little pervert." I said sighing.  
"Well, so do I."Akira said pointing to her face  
"I know that." I said  
Shortly after that, Akira fell down on her knees before we reached the cafeteria because of hunger. So Kyoko and I dragged her all the way there.  
Right after we got out of PE, Akira and I went to the gym to wait for our orders. Miss Minako came in and gave us our assignments.  
"Akira, you shall be cleaning the showers, as for you two," Miss Minako said eyeing at Ryo and I. "You two shall be cleaning the floors of the gym."  
"Perfect." Ryo muttered to himself as we went to get our buckets.  
"Well, tough luck Hikaru." Akira said as we separated.  
All I could do was groan and mumble. Ryo and I picked our separate corners of the room to clean. I kept my eye on Ryo so wouldn't try anything dangerous. While he was cleaning, he carelessly slipped on his rag and landed on the floor.  
"Owww!" He cried in agony. All I did was ignore him. "I think I broke my ankle!" He cried out loud.  
"Oh common Ryo, you think I'd fall for that?" I asked him. All he did was cry louder and louder acting like he didn't hear me. I got up and slowly approached him with my rag and bucket in hand. I bent down near him. "What's the problem?" I asked.  
"My ankle!" He squealed. "It hurts a lot!"  
"Well, let's see. All you need is a cold wet rag." I said slapping it on his ankle.  
"Ahhh! Hikaru, it really does hurt!" He cried. "I'm serious!"  
"Sheesh!" I said. "You don't have to yell. I thought you were a man."  
"My dad's dead, so how should I know what a man acts like?"  
"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Well, it happens. Bullies used to pick on me, so I turned into a pervert so everyone could stay away from me."  
"Don't you have any friends?"  
"Well, no."  
"Well, it's because you're a perv-"  
"Hikaru watch out!" He yelled pointing to an electric light that was falling from the ceiling of the gym. Luckily, Ryo pushed me out of the way, but he was badly injured.  
"Ryo, are you okay?" I said pushing off the electric lights that came falling down from the ceiling. Ryo was bleeding from the debris of glass that pierced his skin. "Ryo, say something!" I said shaking him.  
"What happened?" asked a voice behind me. It was the voice of a boy with silver hair and blue eyes.  
"The electric lights came falling down from the ceiling and he's badly injured from saving my life." I told him. "Can you help me carry him to the nurses?" So he did and we got Ryo to the hospital.  
"I hope he's alright." I thought to myself in the waiting room. "I hope he hasn't broken anything." I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the boy with the silver hair. He handed me a cup of coffee.  
"Don't worry about it, the doctor said he'll be fine." He said.  
"Oh, good." I said. "Um, I haven't seen you around at my school before."  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ryosuke, a transfer student from Torin High School."  
"Oh, I see. I'm Hikaru. Thanks for helping me carry Ryo."  
"No problem."  
"Well, I have to leave now." I said glancing at my watch.  
"I'll drive you there." Ryosuke said.  
"Okay." So we drove off on his motorcycle. I told him the directions and in five minutes, we arrived at my house.  
"Thanks, Ryosuke." I said getting off the motorcycle.  
"Anytime. See you at school tomorrow."  
"Bye!" I said waving to him as he sped away on his motorcycle.  
"So, you're back to dating again aren't you?" asked my brother as I entered the house.  
"No, He just drove me home."  
"Yeah right."  
After I finished my homework, we went to bed. That night, I had a very strange dream.  
For some strange reason, I was falling into an endless abyss of darkness. I heard the sound water and saw a pool of water at the end of the abyss. Once I reached the end of the abyss and landed in the water, time slowed down a bit and I was suspended in air. I look down at the water and saw my reflection, except I had armor on. I stared at my body but no armor appeared. I was suddenly released from time and dove into the water. My body went deeper and deeper into the water until I suffocated. Then I found myself on the surface of an island.  
"Whew," I said catching my breath. "What is this place?"  
I herd water splashing behind me. I turned and saw a several meteors falling to earth. What's happening? I thought to myself. "Where am I?" I muttered to myself. "Is this a dream?" Then something had caught my eye, it was a boy falling from the sky. He fell into my arms and we landed on the sand. I was unconscious for a while but when I awoke again, I saw the boy that had fallen from the sky. "Hey." I said sliding him onto my knees. "Are-are you okay?" I quickly looked around to see if any one was there. I wiped the hair off his eyes. "Hey," I said patting his face. Still, he made no response. I put my ear to his heart and heard his heart still beating. I lifted my head and saw him staring at me.  
"To the secret place." He said pointing to the base of a tree. "Go there."  
"But-"  
Suddenly, he started falling into the water. I grabbed onto his hand before he fell.  
"Wh- who are you?" I asked him.  
"Just go to the secret place." He replied.  
I felt his hand slipping. My body drew closer and closer to the preface of the island. His hand slid to my wrist. Then his hand slid to my fingertips and let go. I got back up and turned to the huge tree on the center of the island. When I got to the base of the tree, bushes had grown all over it. I pushed the bushes aside and saw a secret passage way.  
I walked through a cold tunnel looking at this brown vein that seemed to be running through it. At the end of the tunnel was a cave with a few rocks and trees. The walls were covered by drawings by little children. My hand trailed along the walls as I looked at them, then I came to the end of the cave and saw a drawing of a boy and a girl giving a star to each other. Then my eyes fell upon a brown door with a yellow outlining. I knocked on it and it appeared to be hollow. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. I stood there for a minute thinking. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw a man with a black hooded cloak that came all the way down to his ankles.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but the hooded figure held his hand up and the rocks and drawings faded away and a pedestal rose with a sword in it. I starred at the sword for a few seconds and turned to look at the hooded man but he had vanished. I slowly walked toward the sword and pulled it out. Suddenly, steps appeared out of nowhere leading up to this strange light at the top. I ran toward the top wondering what I would find there. I was on the island again.  
"Wh-what is this place?!" I shouted. "Azkaband?!"  
I stood there in silence starring out at the ocean. How do I get out of here? I thought to myself. Is this a dream? And that guy.who was he?  
Then there was a crack of lightning. A huge yellow-purple ball appeared in the sky. What is that thing? Dark clouds appeared over- head and powerful gusts of winds came from behind. I was picked up by the wind and blown to the strange ball in the sky.  
I woke up on a sandy island with a small tree.  
"This is weird." I said taking the sand out of my ear. I stepped to the end of the island and looked down. All that was left of the island was the huge tree. I turned around and saw this huge black monster with a heart shaped hole in its stomach.  
"Hey, um could you give me directions off this island?" I said. It stared at me a bit with its beady yellow eyes. Then it balled its fists and hit me I leapt out of the way. I guess he forgot the directions. I thought. Istood there and hesitated a bit, then I looked down at the sword in my hand and back at the monster.  
I ran up to the monster and struck its legs three times but the monster was still standing. I ran up to it and struck it ten times. Then, when he was aggravated. He pointed to the sky and lightning shot out of his finger.  
"Umm, mister. I can't fly all the way up there!" I shouted over all the noise.  
Purple balls started coming down from the sky. I had no ideal what they were so I let one land in my mouth and I got electrocuted.  
"Uhh.." I said shaking off some dust. I ran up to the monster a third time and struck it with everything I had left. Finally, it collapsed..on me.  
"Wahhhh!!" I yelled nearly jumping out of my bed. I was breathing really hard and my heartbeat was really fast. "My gash." I said catching my breath. "Wh-was that real?" Then something from the corner caught the corner of my eye.  
I turned to see a boy with a tight yellow sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants, huge Velcro shoes and silvery hair; he was the guy who was falling from the sky. I got up out of my bed and slowly approached him.  
I laid his head on my thighs and brushed his soft silver hair away from his face. His cheeks were all dirty and covered in blood so I got a wet towel and gently rubbed it on his face. When I returned the towel and came back, He was awake.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"You're in my house." I whispered.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, I was sleeping." I said. "and- and when I woke up, I saw you."  
"I'm here to deliver this." He said handing me a strange pendant. It had a red jewel lined with gold velvet strings hung from it.  
"What's this?"  
"Well," He said getting up. "You have a lot to learn about the-" He collapsed on the ground finding it hard to walk.  
"Are you okay?" I asked pulling him up again. "I think you should  
sleep on my bed. I helped him to my bed and let him sleep there I  
pulled a chair up next to him to keep guard. 


End file.
